owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Seishirō Hīragi
Seishirō Hīragi (柊 征志郎, Hīragi Seishirō) is a minor character of ''Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign''. He is a person of influence as a Major General of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and a member of the prestigious Hīragi Family. He appears in the Seraph of the End: Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen light novel series. Appearance He has black and dark grey hair styled in a Mohawk, and thick, short eyebrows, and narrow red eyes. He wears the standard JIDA uniform which consists of a long-sleeved black coat with red details including the shoulder epaulettes which has a brown Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over his right shoulder and two rows of gold buttons on the front which are unbuttoned at the top. Along with that, he wears an armband on his left arm and a black belt inside a white band with red trims. He also wears the uniform trousers with two white belts around his left leg, and black shoes. Personality Seishirō is rude and has an offensive attitude towards the lower branch families, as shown by his treatment towards Guren disrespectfully. He acts very proud, but he uses his father's power and name for protection. Although he feels angry when his father is insulted, he begged for his life when Kureto threatened him. Kureto calls him an incompetent coward and states that Seishirō has never stood on the front lines. He has a inferiority complex about Kureto and secretly plans to outwit him someday. History Raised by the Hiragi family, he has always been inferior to Mahiru and Kureto. Even Shinya out-classes him. Story: ''Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1 Seishirō first appears, accompanied by lackeys, when he attacks Guren Ichinose at First Shibuya High School. Guren's bodygaurd, Shigure Yukimi, attacks Seishirō in retaliation, but a female follower named Yumi blocks Shigure's punch before warning her of Seishirō's identity as a Hīragi. He tells Yumi to stand down so he could beat up Shigure, but his punch is stopped by Shinya Hīragi, who warns him against beating her up as it would make the Hīragis look bad. Seishirō disregards Shinya's warning and punches him before reminding Shinya that he is stronger than him. Seishirō then asks Shinya about Guren's strength as he is fighting him in the exams, in which Shinya Book 2 Book 3 Information lacking. Book 4 Information lacking. Book 5 Information lacking. Book 6 When Guren heads home, Seishirō attacks him with a group of underlings, but Guren defeats them. Shinya saves Seishirō and convinces him to leave Guren alone. Story: ''Vampire Reign'' Second Shibuya High School Arc He first appears in chapter 5 during a meeting among the top-ranked members of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army. Guren wonders why a member of the Ichihnose family which is just a branch family is even attending the meeting and Seishirō agrees. He then calls Guren a loser, telling him to leave already. Nagoya Arc Seishirō reappears in chapter 32. On his father's orders, he arrives with some soldiers in order to assist Kureto. He informs Kureto that their father will not tolerate failure, but Kureto laughs and tells him their father can be angry in Hell. The two argue, and Kureto intimidates Seishirō. When Seishirō calls for backup from his soldiers, he sees that Aoi and another soldier already took them down. Aoi informs him that preparations are complete. When Seishirō hears that Kureto is getting on a helicopter, he asks where Kureto is going and says the vampires are headed to Shinjuku to attack them. Kureto states he will imprison the vampires in Nagoya. Seishirō says he will report Kureto for defying their father, so Kureto draws his sword. Seishiro panics and begs for his life. Kureto says that Seishirō's obedience to those in power is useful, so he tells him to wait in the brig until he returns with "supreme power." Kureto does not explain his plans to Seishirō. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities In the Light Novels, Seishirō is shown to be stronger than most students, as expected of someone with the Hīragi name. He easily defeated Sayuri in an one on one fight, and proceeded to strip her in front of the cheering audiences. However, he did not dare to fight Mahiru, recognizing his sister as an opponent he could not even defeat. He is very strong in both physical strength and magic, but he is shown to be a cowardly fighter, and leaves all the fighting to his aids. Despite being a strong fighter, he's unable to best Guren in a fight. Cursed Gear Kushitamahime「櫛玉姫, lit. Princess of gem comb」: A demon sealed into a sword. The rank is unknown. Trivia * Seishirō 「征志郎」 can translate as "Conquest Ambition Son." * Hīragi 「柊」 means "Holly." * He has a dog named Chewbacca, who is very attached to him. * He feels most relaxed while styling his hair. Quotes: ''Guren Ichinose: Catastrophe at Sixteen'' Book 1 *"Sorry. I guess my foot slipped."—''After kicking Guren in the face, Chapter 5, Page 82'' *"If I wanted your opinion I’d ask for it, you stray. You’re forgetting your place."—''To Shinya, Chapter 5, Page 83'' *"Ha, looks like you know better than to fight back. You know you’re no match for me. The only reason pops chose you to be Mahiru’s fiancé is because you’re obedient. You better not forget that."—''To Shinya after punching him in the face, Chapter 5, Page 85'' *"I must be going too easy on you. You seem more worried about hiding your tits than fighting me."—''To Sayuri, Chapter 6, Page 121'' *"If that’s what the crowd wants, that’s what the crowd gets… Let’s strip the she-piggie!"—''About Sayuri after beating her down and tearing her clothes, Chapter 6, Page 121'' *"You made a big mistake, chump. You think you’ll get away with attacking the Hīragi Clan like this?"—''Chapter 8, Page 136'' Book 2 *"Oi, now that you’re Kureto’s little pet you think you can mouth off whenever you feel like it? Just because Kureto took a liking to you doesn’t make you tough."—''To Guren, Chapter 5, Page 261'' Book 6 *"Hey, Ichinose punk! You’ve got some nerve, making a fool out of me!"—''To Guren, Chapter 3'' *"Hmph, what’s the matter? Too scared to speak? If you don’t wanna get your face bashed in, how about you bow down on the ground, right now, and lick my boots!"—''To Guren, Chapter 3'' *"Go on, get down in the dirt, apologize for having shit for rains, and while you’re at it you can piss yourself like a mangy dog!" howled Seishiro.—''To Guren, Chapter 3'' *"M-My father would never say that!"—''To Guren about his father giving Guren permission to kill Seishiro, Chapter 3'' Quotes: ''Vampire Reign'' * "So get lost already, Loser."--''Seishirō to Guren Ichinose, Chapter 5, "Vampire Mikaela"'' * "Watch your mouth, Kureto!! You want me to tell everything you just said to Father?!"--''Seishirō to Kureto Hīragi, Chapter 32, "Crowley in Control"'' * "I... I'll report you!! He'll kill you!! Father is the king of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army, the ruler of the Hīragi family! No one defies him and lives!! Wai-- No!! Wait!! Please! Don't kill me!!"--''Seishirō to Kureto Hīragi, Chapter 32, "Crowley in Control"'' References }} Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Category:Humans Category:Order of the Imperial Demons Category:Hīragi Family Category:First Shibuya High School Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Shibuya Main Army Category:Major General Category:Male Humans